Elementarne!
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Dlaczego John Watson jest taki ważny? Doskonałe pytanie! Sherlock. Właściwie sam Sherlock z punktu widzenia Lestrade'a. Zainspirowane wykładami z literatury sensacyjnej, w związku z czym nie mam wyboru i muszę zadedykować całość Kamilowi i Marice.


Nigdy wcześniej nie prosili o pomoc Sherlocka Holmesa.

Duma, jaką odczuwali pracując dla Scotland Yardu kazała im wątpić w kompetencje jakiegoś tam samouka, podającego się za detektywa-konsultanta. Niestety, w zaistniałej sytuacji musieli zasięgnąć rady z zewnątrz.

Z oszczędnej w detale i bogatej w treść wizytówki można było wyczytać, że pan Holmes gotów jest wkroczyć do akcji zawsze, gdy wszyscy inni zawiedli. Gdy inspektor Lestrade po raz pierwszy spojrzał na wycinek białego kartonu, mógł stwierdzić tylko jedno:

„Boże, co za buc!"

Nie pomyślał nawet, że już niedługo sam będzie zmuszony zadzwonić pod podany przez konsultanta numer. Wszystko przez to, że ostatnie dwa śledztwa położył jak jakiś żółtodziób. Gdyby zasygnalizował przełożonym, że trzecie z kolei również go przerasta, mógłby liczyć jedynie na rychłą degradację.

Desperacko potrzebował pomocy. Dlatego właśnie czekał na miejscu zbrodni na mężczyznę, który co jakiś czas przesyłał Yardowi lakoniczne listy, pełne pogardy i rozwiązań tak genialnych, że w inspektorach momentalnie ożywała zawodowa nienawiść.

Spodziewał się pukania. Może chrząknięcia. Właściwie czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby Lestrade'owi nie krzyknąć z zaskoczenia na widok wysokiego mężczyzny, który nagle pojawił się w pokoju.

Przez długi czarny płaszcz z postawionym kołnierzykiem oraz pociągłą, szczupłą twarz wydał się inspektorowi nienaturalnie chudy i wysoki. Chorobliwa bladość i cienie pod oczami nie sprawiały bynajmniej, że przybysz sprawiał bardziej ludzkie wrażenie.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy mam przyjemność z panem Holmesem?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna naciągnął na dłoń lateksową rękawiczkę, strzelając nią przy tym, co dodatkowo zirytowało inspektora. Czekający w pomieszczeniu policjanci już mieli interweniować, ale Lestrade powstrzymał ich gestem. To musiał być Holmes. Zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak pisał listy.

„Boże, co za buc!"

„Sam go przecież zaprosiłeś" błyskawicznie odpowiadało urażone sumienie.

Prawda. Zaprosił. A teraz powinien zacisnąć zęby i w milczeniu czekać na werdykt geniusza samouka, detektywa-konsultanta.

Lestrade zacisnął więc zęby i czekał.

Choć ruchy Holmesa wydawały się gwałtowne i jakby pospieszne, mężczyzna zdecydowanie podchodził do sprawy z godnym podziwu namaszczeniem. Powoli obszedł całe pomieszczenie, przeskakując wzrokiem od szczegółu do szczegółu. Jego usta i dłonie drgały przy tym, zupełnie jakby odnotowywał coś w pamięci, jedno odgrzebywał, drugie sprawdzał, trzecie odkładał na potem.

Odnalazłszy się w końcu w niewielkim, szarym pokoiku, Holmes przeszedł do głównej atrakcji. O ile, oczywiście, można w ten sposób określić zwłoki starszej kobiety, porzucone na środku kwiecistego dywanika.

Większość inspektorów i detektywów wychodzi z założenia, że jeśli znajdzie się zwłoki oraz miejsce i narzędzie zbrodni, to wystarczy tylko je połączyć, by znaleźć mordercę. Cóż, ta sprawa była doskonałym przykładem na to, że nawet oczywiste reguły mają swoje wyjątki.

Rany kłute na piersiach kobiety nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do przyczyny śmierci. Leżący obok nóż rozwiązywał problem narzędzia. Natomiast rozbryzgi krwi na posadzce jednoznacznie określały dokładne miejsce morderstwa.

Jak jednak wytłumaczyć fakt, iż kobieta na kilka godzin przed zgonem, wieczorem dwudziestego ósmego września, zamknęła się w pokoju na klucz i zatrzasnęła okna, a po południu, dnia następnego, po wyważeniu drzwi właściciel pensjonatu zastał ją w stanie zimnym i sztywnym?

Żadnych gości, żadnych niepokojących odgłosów, żadnego podejrzanego zachowania ze strony samej denatki.

Lestrade podzielił się z Holmesem tymi rewelacjami już podczas rozmowy telefonicznej. Nie widział zatem potrzeby, by ponownie przywoływać fakty, tym bardziej, że po ustach szczupłego mężczyzny przemknął lekki uśmiech. Czyżby właśnie coś zauważył?

Z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnął lupę i zaczął milimetr po milimetrze oglądać rany po pchnięciu nożem. Cokolwiek odkrył, wydawał się być tym zaskoczony, zachwycony i rozbawiony zarazem.

„Boże, co za buc!"

Lestrade nie potrafił zrozumieć, co właściwie się dzieje. Dlaczego Holmes milczy? Co takiego wypatrzył? Dlaczego chowa lupę? Dlaczego prostuje się, zadziera zuchwale brodę i zrywa z dłoni białe rękawiczki?

\- No i? – zapytał Lestrade ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste?

„Gdyby było, to bym po ciebie nie dzwonił" chciał odwarknąć inspektor, ale nie zdążył, bo Holmes błyskawicznie dodał:

\- Jesteście idiotami.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, a poły płaszcza trzepotały za nim jak skrzydła gigantycznego nietoperza.

\- Inspektorze Lestrade? – spytał nieśmiało jeden z policjantów, uświadamiając Gregowi, że przez kilka absurdalnie długich chwil stał z otwartymi ustami i patrzył na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Holmes. – Mamy za nim iść, czy…?

\- CHOLERA JASNA! – ryknął Lestrade i rzucił się pędem do wyjścia, obiecując sobie w duchu, że to był pierwszy i ostatni raz.

Nigdy więcej żadnych detektywów-konsultantów.


End file.
